User talk:TheConvictsSUCK
Cliff's notes and trivia Shouldn't the notes section on Cliff's page be moved to trivia? --TheConvictsSUCK 17:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Messages To leave a message for other editors, use the talk page of the article. Click the link on the upper right of the page to go to an article's talk page. It functions basically the same as a user's talk page. The article itself is not a place to leave or exchange messages. For future reference, a page can be moved to another name by clicking the "Move" function at the top of the page. --Ciwey 04:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) umm what did you by whatever you said on my talk pageRepo Man 192 01:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Your blogs are great I think your blogs are cool, they kind of encourage users to say their opinions. I like the combo weapon blog the best. I have a blog too, would you like to check it out? MagcargoMan 08:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Man Your good fantasy sure brings you good ideas! Man idk what to say! I sure like your blog about weapon ideas! Pitching machine, it would be the weapon that got most views on Youtube! Dont Stop with the ideas man! Bring more ideas if you have will ya? :D Store Appearances As I've mentioned in the edit summary of my first undo, it won't be necessary to mention that the stores will "appear" in Dead Rising 2 yet. We don't have nearly any of the DR2 articles up yet, and even if we do, it's not necessary to mention that it appears in DR2 in the introduction of the article as the two articles won't be referring to the same store - just different stores in different locations with the same name. It might also be worth noting that articles on the Wiki are neither "your stuff" nor "your things." It's public domain, and nature of Wikia allows any user to edit the articles. Try not to take editing so personally. --Ciwey 01:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware of that; I just went through the list and added the stores to the DR2 location template, in fact. I'm just saying that we should wait until the appropriate pages are created first before mentioning the connection, since they are in fact different locations. In any case, glad we can reach an understanding. Keep up the good work. --Ciwey 01:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Brown zombie Jo Yeah =/ I think it may take a while for the wiki to make it show up. If it doesn't show up. I'll re-upload. --Mistertrouble189 19:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Repo No he isn't annoying me. He's new to editing.. so.. it isn't a problem. I already told him what he's gotta do, dood. - Ash Crimson 01:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : I know. =D It shouldn't matter as long as he add the stuff I told him to though. - Ash Crimson 01:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Dood, it's fine. It isn't that hard to clean stuff up. - Ash Crimson 01:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wii outfits Hey, sorry but I sold that game looooooong time ago since my brother got me the Xbox version. =O --Mistertrouble189 01:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) My Scyko Idea Hey Wat Do U Think ? Name - Matt Harlem Job - Electronics Sales Man Location - Magnavox Sales Audatorium (Still Creek) Profile - Trying To Survive In Barracaded Shop Status - Scared Shitless Wepons - Hatchet Tied To Chain (Loppy Slice) Video Camera Tri-Pod With Knives (Lights,Camera,Death) (After Defeating Barnie, Chuck On His Way Out Looks On The Monitors And See's Some Packs Of Zombrex In The Electronics Store So Chucks Runs Over And Trys The Door But Is Blockd So Franks Bashes The Door Down And Apon Entering..........) MH - Noooo Tere Gonna Get I CG - (Chuck Interupts) I Need Some Zombrex Plese I've Got A Injur MH - (Now Matt Interupts) You're Gunna Be Injured Buddy Im Gunna CUT YOU'RE HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!! (End Scene/Death Scene) MH - Pulls Out The Tripod Throws At Chuck CG - Chuck Catches Sticks In Matt MH - Low Prices Everday HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CG - Opens Inside And Spilts In half (END) What you've said to Ash about Repo Man ...applies to you as well, buddy. Make sure you follow the appropriate formats when creating new pages. --Ciwey 09:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Please do so. You just made a few pages that aren't even close to what they're supposed to be like. Sumtaedium 00:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Passage I don't think there's a direct passage from the supermarket to the meat procesing area. You have to go through the Maintanance Tunnels to get into it I think. Hold on, I'm gonna go start up the game and see if there is one. Sumtaedium 21:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) All right, I checked. There is no direct passage from the grocery store to the meat processing area. You have to go through the maintanance tunnels to get there. Sumtaedium 00:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, welcome. :) Sumtaedium 01:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Baseball What isn't ''wrong with baseball? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Me? Yeah, the handgun, shotgun, and that other one that got deleted didn't have the right templates. Other people had to go in and make them. Sorry if i'm sounding Jerk-ish, but I kinda got tired of fixing up new pages that didn't have the right info after the wave of new pages Repo made. Sumtaedium 17:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC)